What if I make it right ?
by Satsobek
Summary: Et si vous aviez l'occasion de tout recommencer ? Vous êtes vous déjà posé la question de ce que vous feriez à nouveau et ce que vous prendriez le risque de modifier, en tenant compte que la chose la plus triviale peut tout changer ?
1. Prologue

**Hello ! Voici une nouvelle fic', qui devrait être plus longue que les autres. Si je n'abandonne pas en chemin (j'espère). **

**Le titre provient de la chanson « Start again » de Red. Je vous conseille de l'écouter, elle est toute mignonne. Les paroles vous apparaîtront plus pertinentes pour la fin ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

Alentours, OK.

Silence, OK.

Périmètre sûr.

Sam expira. Super mission, rien de tel pour se changer les idées. Elle était avec SG1 au complet, dans un vieux bâtiment délabré, sur une planète sans forme de vie évoluée. Presque sans forme de vie tout court, à vrai dire.

Seul le monde des insectes semblait préservé. Particulièrement celui des cloportes, des araignées et des termites. Cet endroit était sûrement leur havre de paix. L'eldorado de la poussière.

Daniel les y avait entraînés, trouvant les coordonnées sur une tablette archaïque ramenée par SG4. Merci à eux… apparemment, la civilisation y ayant vécu avait hérité de quelques savoirs des Anciens. De quoi les faire tous trépigner de joie, c'en était affligeant. En temps normal, elle aurait été aussi enthousiaste que les autres, voire davantage. Seulement aujourd'hui elle trouvait cela insipide.

Le MALP leur avait émis des données sur une atmosphère viable, bien que lourdement chargée en hydrogène et magnétiquement plus puissante que sur terre. Rien de vraiment alarmant, mais entre l'humidité, l'odeur de renfermé de l'endroit et son mal de crâne dû à une mauvaise nuit, Sam se sentait un peu à cran.

Elle aurait préféré se retrouver face à quelques vilains jaffas, ça au moins c'était du sport. Mais bon, depuis que les goa'ulds n'étaient plus une menace, ce n'était plus que les souvenirs d'une belle époque. Se faire séquestrer toutes les deux missions, torturer une fois de temps à autre, prendre comme hôte, et surtout écouter les palabres narcissiques de moult faux dieux… ouais OK, ça ne lui manquait peut-être pas tant que cela.

« Hey Sam ! Alors, vous faîtes une tête d'enterrement, vous n'avez rien trouvé d'intéressant ?

- Juste des tarentules aussi grosses que celles qui vivent dans votre bureau Cam » soupira Sam en secouant la tête. L'exubérance de l'autre colonel de l'équipe était habituellement ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui, entre autre. Pourtant pour l'heure, l'humeur n'étant pas au rendez-vous, elle trouvait cela agaçant.

- De mauvais poil ? OK OK » abdiqua Mitchell en faisant un signe apaisant des deux mains, comprenant qu'elle n'était pas de tempérament léger. Pourtant rien sur cette planète ne méritait de gravité, mais après tout il avait bien remarqué que son amie était à côté de ses pompes depuis son arrivée à la base ce matin. « Vous n'avez trouvé aucune menace ?

- Pas la moindre.

- Alors rejoignons Daniel et Vala dans la salle principale. Avec un peu de chance ces deux-là s'entre-tueront devant nous, nous offrant enfin l'animation qui manque cruellement dans cet endroit. »

Sam émit un petit rire qui fit chaud au cœur de Cameron. Certes c'était bien loin de celui que répandait Carter habituellement, celui qui était épanoui et disséminait la bonne humeur. Mais c'était un bon début.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence inhabituel, Mitchell ignorant quoi dire en présence de sa coéquipière aujourd'hui si stoïque, si froide, si… ailleurs. S'il avait été un petit garçon, il aurait été de ceux qui auraient donné une sucette à leur grande sœur pour la faire sourire après un chagrin qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Mais il n'avait plus l'âge de se balader avec des sucettes plein les poches, hélas.

La zone où ils avaient émergé en sortant du vortex était une sorte de complexe comportant trois bâtiments reliés par des couloirs numérotés à l'aide de codes couleurs dont ils n'avaient pas saisis la signification pour l'instant.

Le bâtiment principal, où se trouvaient Daniel et Vala, était sans conteste un immense entrepôt rempli d'appareils, babioles, et autres antiquités. L'archéologue ignorait sa partenaire tandis qu'il dépoussiérait un ancien tome, laissant Vala pester, assise les jambes croisées sur une table.

« Alors les amoureux, ça avance ? » Lança Mitchell d'un ton des plus jovial.

- Ça non, Daniel ne veut pas reconnaître que je suis plus captivante que ces vieilleries sans valeur.

- Vala ! » réprimanda ce dernier. Avant de reprendre à l'intention des deux colonels. « Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Cet endroit est aussi vide que le frigo du Général O'neill » plaisanta Cameron. Après tout, cela lui avait semblé approprié vu que ses amis se moquaient souvent de l'aptitude de celui-ci pour confectionner des repas sains.

Pourtant, cela tomba à plat. Et une soudaine tension à couper au couteau provenant de sa droite manqua de le plaquer au sol. Surprenant le regard inquisiteur que Daniel posait sur Sam, lui aussi percevant sans le moindre doute le malaise, Mitchell comprit qu'il était de trop et entraîna Vala dans une joute verbale en se dirigeant vers un vieux panneau dont les moisissures lui rappelait, arguait-il, sa buanderie. Exagérant le fait que l'extraterrestre était loin d'être une virtuose du ménage.

Daniel apprécia la manœuvre. Comme quoi le colonel pouvait être fin. Quelquefois. Assez rarement à vrai dire. Il s'approcha de Sam, laquelle trifouillait un tiroir pour la forme. Vaine tentative pour ne pas se faire cuisiner.

« Jack m'a appelé ce matin » commença-t-il pour juger de sa réaction.

- Ah ? » répondit vaguement Sam, simulant être absorbée par ses recherches. Ce qui était futile, vu que ce tiroir était quasiment vide hormis des accessoires de papeterie érodés par le temps.

- Il voulait savoir si vous étiez bien rentrée à la base.

- Pourquoi cela n'aurait pas été le cas ?

- Parce qu'il a dit que vous aviez quitté son appartement bien plus tôt que l'heure prévue pour votre vol de retour à Colorado, que vous n'avez d'ailleurs pas pris.

- Et il pensait quoi ? Que j'allais me perdre dans les rues de Washington sans sa brillante assistance ?

- Non Sam… » murmura l'archéologue, peiné par sa véhémence. Il détestait prendre part à une discorde entre ses deux amis, qu'il aimait autant l'un que l'autre. « Il s'inquiétait, tout simplement. Il m'a dit que vous ne preniez pas ses appels.

- Honnêtement Daniel, je m'en contrefiche » asséna Sam d'une voix ferme, lui signifiant que la discussion était close. Comme si le fait qu'elle se redresse complètement pour disparaître de la pièce sans se retourner ne rendait pas le message assez clair.

Carter avança énergiquement dans ce labyrinthe de meubles propre à l'entrepôt. Elle ne se sentait plus d'attaque pour soutenir le regard de son équipe maintenant que Daniel lui avait ramené le sujet ''Jack O'neill'' sous le feu des projecteurs.

Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien des événements des jours derniers. Elle avait profité de ses congés entre deux missions pour se rendre à Washington rejoindre Jack, avec qui elle entretenait une liaison depuis un an. Lorsque son père les avait quitté.

Elle se rappelait de Jack lui promettant d'être toujours là pour elle. Et il l'avait été, si l'on ôtait le ''toujours''. Plus encore lorsqu'elle avait rompu avec Pete et l'avait rejoint chez lui un soir de pluie pour lui demander davantage, pour lui demander d'être toujours avec elle.

_Silencieuse, elle s'était tenue sur le pas de sa porte, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre. C'était une de ces nuits chaudes où le ciel avait subitement été obscurci par un orage à la pluie aussi torrentielle qu'éphémère._

_« Carter ? » Jack avait paru soucieux de la retrouver devant chez lui en rentrant du SGC. Muette et trempée._

_- Vous m'avez dit... Vous m'aviez dit que vous me soutiendriez toujours…_

_- Toujours Colonel » avait-il affirmé, un sourire doux-amer inscrit sur les lèvres. « De quoi avez-vous besoin ?_

_- De vous Jack. »_

_La voix de Sam n'avait été qu'un murmure emporté par le vent. Il s'était figé, terrifié de comprendre. Ou d'avoir mal compris, c'était dur à dire. Puis il avait fait un pas, indécis. S'arrêtant à la limite de son espace vital._

«_ Votre... Fiancé ?_

_- Je suis aussi libre que le vent... » Avait-elle répondu en écartant les bras pour se fondre dans l'élément. « Ou bien ne l'ai-je jamais vraiment été. »_

_Jack avait alors affiché un sourire hésitant, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne soit qu'une girouette qui s'éloignerait de lui à la moindre brise, soufflée telle une chimère._

_Puis il avait porté la main à sa joue et l'avait caressée, laissant la jeune femme pantelante. La tension due à la montée d'adrénaline suscitée par sa déclaration voilée l'avait lâchée d'un coup. Ou peut-être était-ce d'être touchée de façon si intime par lui._

_Elle avait eu froid en l'attendant dans un état second et s'en était rendu pleinement compte lorsqu'elle avait senti le contact brûlant de ses doigts._

_Il s'était penché et l'avait embrassée délicatement sur la tempe, sa main glissant de sa joue à son épaule en un délicieux frôlement, son pouce se mettant à y dessiner des arabesques. Si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle courant dans ses cheveux._

_Avec lenteur, la mettant au défi de le repousser, il avait incliné sa tête de manière à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pourtant quand elle avait crispé ses doigts tremblant sur le devant de son t-shirt, il l'avait attirée de façon bien plus rude d'une main au creux des reins, de manière à ce que leurs corps se rejoignent._

_Enfin._

_Le grognement rauque qu'elle avait émit le confortant dans la justesse de ce qui se produisait._  
><em>Lui octroyant toute l'assurance d'un jeune paon. Disparu l'homme rendu presque timide par sa présence en tant que femme et non militaire. Il avait affiché un sourire de vainqueur, purement heureux lorsqu'elle s'était écartée, chamboulée.<em>

_« C'est un oui ? » Avait-elle demandé, pleine de malice, amusée de cette fierté reflétée par le visage de son supérieur._

_- Je dirai même que c'est une promesse Sam. » Et elle avait adoré l'intonation tendre qu'il avait adopté pour son prénom._

Ouais, peut-être avait-ce été là l'erreur. L'année qui s'était écoulée avait été des plus merveilleuses. Malgré la distance, ils se retrouvaient en moyenne trois fois par mois, et il avait autant d'affaires de rechange chez elle qu'elle en avait chez lui. C'était plus pratique.

Le reste du temps, ils se téléphonaient. Aucun des deux n'avait jamais été très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments, mais ces petits intermèdes leurs permettaient de plaisanter et d'entretenir leur complicité. Flirtant parfois outrageusement mais avec humour, plutôt que de prononcer des mots aux consonances fortes avec gravité. Ils étaient ainsi, et ils avaient été biens.

Pourtant trois jours plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était revenue de cette mission éreintante sur un monde converti par les Oris, les choses n'avaient pas semblé être au beau fixe. Jack avait paru soucieux, distant. Lorsqu'elle l'avait questionné, il avait prétendu qu'elle se faisait des idées.

Et la nuit dans ses bras, elle l'avait cru aussi, tandis qu'il la serrait fort contre lui et enfouissait sa tête dans ses cheveux. C'était probablement la politique qui le préoccupait, s'était-elle dit. Mais en journée, il avait à nouveau été inattentif et réservé. Le regard fuyant.

Il avait clairement un problème avec elle. C'était à elle qu'il parlait à peine, avait-elle saisit lorsqu'il avait pris un appel de Landry, plaisantant avec son ami comme à l'accoutumée.

La veille, elle avait craqué, le confrontant encore sur cela. Jack s'était renfermé davantage, ce qui avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle. Ils étaient un couple, oui ou non ? C'était limite si elle ne s'était pas précipitée dans un avion sans même être passée par la case vestiaire tellement elle s'était dépêchée de le rejoindre, tout ça pour qu'il fasse la gueule durant tout leur temps ensemble. À croire qu'elle le contrariait. C'est alors que la phrase fatidique avait été dite.

_« __Tout était tellement plus sain lorsque j'étais avec Sarah »_

_Cette phrase l'avait profondément choquée. Elle avait eu le temps de voir une étrange lueur briller au fond des yeux de son amant, mais elle avait tourné les talons trop vite pour bien la saisir. Et, ô dieu, qu'est-ce que cela lui avait été égal sur l'instant. _

Elle avait eu tellement mal. Merde, elle avait actuellement tellement mal. Quel genre d'homme vous balance que son ex était plus _« saine »_ pour lui, et s'étonnait ensuite qu'elle filtre tous ses appels. Crétin.

_Sam avait quitté son appartement sans rien dire, attrapant sa veste et dévalant les escaliers rapidement pour rejoindre la rue en un temps record à faire pâlir d'envie bon nombre d'athlètes. Elle l'avait entendu l'appeler lorsqu'elle était presque en bas, mais l'avait ignoré sans le moindre remord._

_L'air frais de Washington lui avait fouetté le visage, contrastant tellement avec celui de Colorado Springs. Elle s'était fondue dans la foule, ne ralentissant le pas que plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin. _

_L'essentiel de ses affaires était dans ses poches : clefs, porte-feuille et portable. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance, ils pouvaient rester chez Jack ad eternam. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il pouvait même les brûler, cela ne la ferait pas bouger pour les récupérer.  
><em>

_Sam avait déambulé sans but précis avant d'apercevoir une bouche de métro et de la rejoindre pour rallier l'aéroport. Après tout, elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être y trouver une place pour le prochain vol en direction de Colorado. Elle n'avait plus vraiment eu envie de prendre un jet de l'armée._

_Elle avait payé son ticket au prix fort, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait énormément d'autres dépenses, l'armée la prenant en charge 75 % du temps, à la base ou en mission. Et durant le temps de vol, elle avait eu tout le loisir de ruminer. Son voisin de siège n'avait pas osé piper mot du trajet, sentant son aura sombre et glaciale lui geler l'épine dorsale._

Sam donna un coup de pied rageur dans un objet au sol, récoltant une vive douleur au gros orteils. Stupide objet, stupide planète, et stupide stupide gars. Lamentable, Carter, songea-t-elle à se cacher ainsi. Décidant alors de retourner sur ses pas, elle rejoint son équipe dont les éclats de voix lui parvenaient déjà à plus de cinquante mètres.

« Non Vala, ce n'est pas une douche.

- Hé mais lâchez-moi !

- Tout ça parce que vous n'osez pas en prendre une avec moi Daniel. »

Amusée, Sam apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte pour apercevoir Vala tentant de traîner Daniel sous une espèce de dôme avec baquet, accompagné des moqueries de Mitchell. Décidant de profiter du spectacle elle aussi, elle s'assied sur un curieux fauteuil qui traînait non loin.

Le grincement qu'il émit fit se tourner les têtes de ses amis vers elle, tandis qu'elle grimaçait de sa maladresse. Val lâcha aussitôt l'archéologue pour se précipiter pleine d'exubérance auprès de Sam.

« Vous êtes revenue ? Les hommes n'y comprennent rien à rien Sam !

- C'est souvent le cas Vala…

- Ho ho, vous parlez d'expérience ou je ne m'y connais pas » commenta la pirate interstellaire, le sourire de celle avide de ragots relevant le coin de ses lèvres. Elle posa une main nonchalante sur ce qu'elle avait considéré comme une simple table d'appoint, seulement le symbole gravé au centre auquel elle n'avait pas prêté garde à cause de la poussière s'enfonça. Déclenchant une intense lueur qui effaça instantanément son sourire.

Cette lumière ne dura qu'un bref instant et la pièce tangua sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait bizarrement pas été aveuglée malgré l'intensité de la chose, pourtant elle avait eu comme l'impression que l'image subissait une distorsion. Mais bon, tout était en ordre, pas vrai ?

« Sam ? »

* * *

><p>Noir.<p>

Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts pourtant, mais cette lumière si… compacte -il n'y avait pas d'autres mots lui venant à l'esprit pour la décrire- l'empêchait de discerner quoi que ce soit dans cette obscurité. Elle n'avait mal nul part, ça déjà était un bon début. Elle était allongé sur quelque chose de moelleux, l'avait-on ramenée à la base ?

Se figeant le temps que ses yeux s'habituent au manque de luminosité, Sam entendit une voix qu'elle aurait cru ne jamais entendre à nouveau. Cette voix féminine surgie des méandres de ses souvenirs n'était définitivement pas vraisemblable…

Se relevant brusquement, Sam comprit à quel point tout était anormal. Parce ses cheveux étaient assez longs pour chatouiller la peau de ses bras nus, alors qu'elle aurait dû porter sa veste de treillis. Et parce qu'elle avait probablement treize ans ou moins. Autrement, elle n'aurait pas pu entendre sa mère discuter avec Marc dans la chambre voisine.

À peine deux minutes plus tôt, l'exubérante Vala papillonnait auprès d'elle. Et maintenant, Sam était à fouiller le tiroir de son propre bureau d'enfant à la recherche d'un agenda qu'elle savait être là. Elle avait toujours consciencieusement barré les jours écoulés sur le calendrier imprimé en fin de carnet, et ce jusqu'au décès de sa mère après lequel le nombre de jour restant avant le début des vacances n'avait plus été qu'une chose sans intérêt.

Frénétique, elle arracha à moitié les pages en les tournant. Le 26 novembre 1981, quatre jours avant la mort de sa mère.

Rien n'avait de sens. Soit l'intense lueur bleue la faisait halluciner, soit elle l'avait renvoyée dans le passé. Après tout, ils en avaient vécu des choses folles après neuf années aux SGC. Et les voyages temporels étaient une réalité établie.

Seulement, les deux dernières fois, ils étaient restés eux-mêmes… Ils n'avaient pas rajeunis pour reprendre le cours de leur vie à l'instant passé. Il allait falloir qu'elle creuse sérieusement tout cela. Pourquoi cette date ?

Mais avant, elle avait quatre jours. Quatre jours pour changer son existence. Elle avait l'opportunité de sauver sa mère, et elle aurait été folle de ne pas la saisir.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, et vous, que recommenceriez-vous si vous étiez Sam ? C'est quelque chose auquel j'ai pas mal réfléchi en projetant cette histoire.<strong>

**A bientôt.**


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hello ! Vraiment désolée pour l'attente, à ma décharge j'ai passé le mois dernier à être malade = fatiguée = pas le moral pour écrire… l'inspiration n'est pas déjà partie ne vous inquiétez pas. Le temps me file juste entre les doigts._

_Merci pour tous vos commentaires et bonne lecture !  
><em>

**Chapitre 1**

Sam sentait une énorme lassitude enfler dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle regardait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux, sans même le voir. Ce n'était qu'un kaléidoscope de couleurs aux nuances ocres teintées par le soleil matinal.

Elle était partagée. Elle aurait voulu que le temps accélère la cadence pour échapper à son ennui quotidien. D'autre part, elle aurait voulu qu'il ralentisse et la tienne encore éloignée du moment fatidique.

Dix-sept ans. Dix-sept longues années. Elle avait cru que le temps aurait aidé, elle s'était crû au dessus de tout cela en acceptant sa nouvelle affectation.

Mais les faits étaient là. Rien n'avait changé. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir hurler et débloquer sa voix nouée tandis que la boule dans sa gorge enflait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient, la rapprochant du complexe de Cheyenne Mountain.

Elle était à l'arrière d'une voiture de l'armée envoyée tout spécialement la récupérer à l'aéroport militaire. Un des avantages à être le "plus grand expert mondial de la porte des étoiles". Le chauffeur était un jeune sergent des plus silencieux, concentré sur la route et soucieux de mener son importante passagère à bon port. Lui jetant néanmoins des œillades timides.

Un demi-sourire étira les lèvres de Sam, amusée. Si l'homme savait son âge réel, nul doute que cela le refroidirait grandement. Reprenant le fil de ses pensées, elle soupira indistinctement en posant rapidement son regard sur une borne kilométrique.

Le pire dans l'histoire, c'était qu'elle savait qu'elle arriverait avec cinq minutes de retard en salle de réunion, et qu'elle devrait à nouveau se prouver. Elle détestait être en retard. Quant à regagner au mérite l'estime de ses pairs, cela était également un contretemps déplaisant. Pour finir, la considération de son supérieur était ce qui la rendait la plus mitigée.

Ici et pour l'heure, elle n'avait pas encore accomplies toutes les choses qu'elle aurait à envisager au cours du temps. Au moins, pourrait-elle s'amuser à revoir ses yeux se plisser de concentration à chaque fois qu'elle aurait à lui expliquer quelque chose. Maigre consolation cependant.

Sam avait juste espéré que peut-être, les circonstances changeraient le déroulement des événements. Mais l'illusion s'était estompée deux ans plus tôt, lorsqu'on l'avait intégrée aux recherches sur le fonctionnement de la porte, la laissant lire les rapports sur Abydos.

Certaines choses sont inéluctables s'accorde-t-on à dire, et un Jack sur le projet était essentiel. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que sans lui le diagnostic de survie de la Terre serait engagé. Mais elle avait souhaité quand même ne plus le revoir.

Parce qu'elle avait changé sa vie.

_Lorsqu'elle avait réalisé la seconde chance qui lui avait été offerte, __Sam __s'était creusée la tête__ des heures entières sur la façon d'éviter à sa mère de rentrer de l'aéroport en taxi, dans lequel elle perdrait la vie._

_Peu à peu, l'ébauche d'un plan avait vu le jour dans son esprit. La solution la plus simple et la plus efficace étant de falsifier la date figurant sur le billet de retour de sa mère, celle-ci se présenterait au mauvais moment à l'aéroport et raterait le décollage dans le meilleur des cas, ou serait recalée à la douane dans le plus fâcheux. _

_Certes cela serait ennuyant pour elle autant que coûteux, mais cela l'obligerait à décaler son retour et donc modifier le cours des choses. Peut-être même son père pourrait-il la récupérer cette fois-ci._

_Seulement... Seulement, la remarque anodine de Marc tandis qu'ils regardaient la TV durant l'après-midi l'avait profondément perturbée. À l'époque elle ne savait pas et n'y avait accordé aucune importance, oubliant alors. Mais cette fois, elle savait. _

_C'était un vieux téléfilm policier dont la protagoniste n'était pas des plus avisées. Marc s'était moqué de son prénom, avec raison. Claire. Le nom de sa future femme, qu'il rencontrerait en partant pour San Diego. Claire avec qui il avait ou plutôt aurait deux enfants. _

_Ses merveilleux neveux. Petites têtes blondes pleine de jugeote qui adoraient jouer avec son télescope pour regarder les satellites lorsque ceux-ci étaient visibles de courts instants par réflexion du soleil. C'était plus fréquent à l'ère de la médiatisation, et tout aussi amusant que les étoiles filantes pour eux. C'était devenu une compétition, vainqueur serait celui qui en trouverait un le premier._

_Alors si Sam changeait les circonstances de la mort de sa mère, la haine que Marc avait vouée à son père n'aurait pas lieu d'être. Et il ne serait pas parti si loin._

_Bien sur, il y avait des probabilités qu'il se rende à San Diego sans cela. Mais il ne serait pas le même homme, modifié par la perte d'une figure chère. Qui pouvait dire qu'alors Claire l'aimerait, et vice versa. Les probabilités étaient faibles._

_Pouvait-elle vraiment sacrifier des vies à venir pour son égoïsme, pour profiter de sa mère plus longtemps ?_

_Dans ce cas, que pouvait-elle modifier ?_

_À force d'y penser, elle avait décidé de changer le moins de choses possibles. Il suffisait de voir les fiascos subis dans les réalités alternatives pour de petites bricoles de différentes. Au moins la leur avait survécu aux goa'ulds et aux réplicateurs._

_Elle avait passé dix-sept ans d'ennui, à refaire les mêmes études. Fréquenter les mêmes lieux, y voir les mêmes visages. Rire aux mêmes plaisanteries. L'avantage, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien à réviser tant le niveau était inférieur au sien._

_Sam avait donc pu profiter de ses loisirs pour plancher sur ce qui avait pu lui arriver, l'hypothèse de l'hallucination s'effaçant. Aucune hallucination n'était aussi longue, complète et véridique que celle-ci._

_L'engin que Vala avait déclenché par mégarde, quel qu'il soit, l'avait soit projetée dans sa propre place au passé, ce qui était paradoxalement impossible. Son ''moi'' du futur remplaçant son ''moi'' du passé, ce dernier serait mort ce qui ferait que son futur n'existerait pas, et donc que son passé ne mourrait pas. Hautement improbable, une telle boucle temporelle générerait des distorsions néfastes, nul doute que le Continuum avec ses capacités d'auto-correction l'aurait fait disparaître de l'équation. Alors si elle était là..._

_Le plus vraisemblable était plutôt que l'appareil ancien avait dû créer une sorte de dimension en parallèle à la leur. N'était-ce pas la divergence de choix qui en créait de nouvelles ? Le choix de Vala appuyant sur le mécanisme d'activation avait donc créé une réalité alternative où la machine lui aurait fait recommencer à nouveau. Dans la dimension d'origine l'engin ne devait pas avoir fonctionné, ou Vala pas appuyé, ou elle ne s'y était pas assise. Ses spéculations allaient bon train, ce qui était sûr c'est que cela pouvait amener les dimensions parallèles sous un jour nouveau._

_La mort de sa mère avait été une seconde blessure sur celle qu'elle avait supposé cicatrisée depuis longtemps. Quatre jours avec elle avaient suffit à raviver le manque d'elle. Quatre jours pour profiter d'elle, cela avait été bien trop court._

_Sam s'était efforcée de mettre autant de distance que nécessaire dans son comportement vis-à-vis de son père, malgré le fait qu'elle ait admis depuis longtemps qu'il n'était en rien fautif dans le drame, et qu'il avait été très probablement rongé de remords dissimulés par sa volonté d'être fort pour eux. Parce que s'il n'avait pas eu tant de regrets pour elle et Marc, elle n'était pas sure qu'il serait prêt à courir le risque de la symbiose Tok'rah._

_Elle s'était autorisée à interférer dans la vie d'une unique personne cependant. Charlie._

_Ça n'avait pas été simple de trouver la solution, ne pouvant se pointer chez les O'Neill la bouche en cœur pour dire "salut les gars, vous devriez mieux ranger votre arme à feu et fissa"._

_Sam était entraînée pour les commandos elle aussi, même si elle ne pouvait se " vanter" d'avoir fait partie des black'ops. Elle ne le regrettait pas d'ailleurs. Jack lui avait évoqué des souvenirs de ses années de service en tant que tel, et de certaines des choses qu'il aurait souhaité n'avoir jamais eu à commettre._

_Elle avait donc monté une opération de braquage dans leur maison. Leurs déboires avec le NID étaient une source d'expérience dans laquelle puiser, comme quoi leur organisation avait une utilité au final. Mettre la maison de Jack sur écoute avait été du niveau seau d'eau bac à sable._

_Il n'était pas très méfiant... Une différence avec le O'Neill suspicieux qu'elle avait connu. Celui-ci était heureux et non aigri par la douleur, songea-t-elle amèrement. L'entendre avait été un long supplice._

_Et un soir où ils étaient au cinéma, elle s'était infiltrée chez eux. Trouver l'arme à l'étage n'avait pas été une mince affaire, Jack ne lui avait jamais vraiment donné de détails. Et elle ne l'avait jamais interrogé non plus._

_Mais elle avait mis la main dessus. Le déchargeant et gardant les balles. Si jamais ils en avaient un jour besoin lors d'une agression, au moins cela ferait-il figure d'intimidation. _

_C'était la meilleure solution d'après ses conclusions, faire disparaître le flingue alors qu'il pourrait en avoir besoin aurait été idiot._

_Remettant tout en place, elle se demanda si Jack n'y verrait que du feu. Pour Sarah, elle en était convaincue, celle-ci n'ayant pas subi d'entraînement militaire. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il se poserait peut-être des questions sur la disparition des balles. Mais quelle importance ? _

_Elle s'était attardée quelques instants, s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère de l'endroit. C'était ici qu'il vivait. C'était chez Jack, et aussi chez Sarah. Tellement différent de l'ambiance de son appartement à Washington. Prendre la poudre d'escampette fut des plus simples tant la réalisation de ce qu'elle entreprenait lui vrillait les entrailles._

_Priant pour que tout se passe bien, et que Jack ne subisse pas à nouveau un drame brisant sa vie. Ses hésitations s'étaient comptées en années pour ce choix. S'il n'était pas suicidaire, il ne serait peut-être pas choisi comme leader de la 1ere mission sur Abydos. Et il ne ferait peut-être pas parti du SGC. _

_Se fiant à l'assurance d'être capable de se remémorer les coordonnées de la porte pour activer la machine et retourner dans le temps avant l'heure, dans le cas où les choses se passeraient mal sans SG1 telle qu'elle l'avait été. Elle avait tranché pour le bonheur de Jack et sa damnation personnelle._

Ses craintes s'étaient avérées infondées, car Jack O'Neill serait son supérieur d'ici quelques minutes. Pour huit longues années...

Dix-sept ans. Dix-sept ans sans le voir, et encore une cinquantaine à tirer sans l'avoir. C'était à en mourir de rire.

« Capitaine » la salua l'airman en lui ouvrant la portière, la tirant de ses rêveries tandis qu'il se tenait raide comme un piquet dans son salut qu'elle lui rendit.

Le sergent s'empressa de s'occuper du peu d'affaire qu'elle avait emmené, chargé de les conduire aux quartiers qui lui seraient alloués. Quant à elle, elle suivit Siler, responsable de la tâche consistant à la guider au sein du complexe.

Ce qui était inutile en soi, elle connaissait le lieu comme sa poche. Mais le leur affirmer aurait été bien suspect de sa part sachant qu'elle n'était venue ici en tout et pour tout que deux fois dans le cadre de ses recherches sur la porte ces deux dernières années.

Après avoir franchi toutes les barrières de sécurité, ils s'écartèrent le temps que les passagers de l'ascenseur en sortent. Sam savait qu'il serait là. Elle le salua d'un sourire poli tandis qu'il la croisait, elle embarquant dans la cage métallique.

Les portes d'acier se refermèrent et tout ce qu'elle put entendre au travers furent « Tu la connais ? »

La longue descente dans le complexe débuta alors, lui octroyant tout le temps nécessaire pour se replonger dans ses souvenirs récents.

_C'était une réception militaire des plus assommantes, avec son père en vedette principale. La salle était remplie de vieux officiers grisonnants et de jeunes lèche-bottes prometteurs._

_Les conversations ne tournaient qu'autour de ce qui se passait en extrême-orient, d'abnégation pour sa patrie, et surtout de se frotter la brosse à reluire réciproquement sur le dos. Colonel Untel et ses prouesses techniques, Major Machin qui n'aurait su faire mieux que cela, etc._

_Elle n'était venue que contrainte et forcée par son père convaincu que les mondanités feraient du bien à sa carrière. Hé, elle était déjà Capitaine tout de même, à son âge c'était chose rare._

_Sam avait entretenu des discussions polies avec des gradés entraînés vers elle par son Général de père, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à s'esquiver en catimini sur la terrasse. Le vent du soir avait fait s'envoler les cartes de contact mises de force dans ses mains et un rire de bon cœur l'en avait gratifiée._

_« La dame de ménage va pouvoir récolter les numéros privés de tout ces messieurs, chanceuse »_

_Elle avait alors éclaté de rire à son tour, réalisant l'incongruité de la situation : ces haut-gradés persuadés bec et ongle de leur notoriété supérieure les détachant du commun des mortels auraient sans aucun doute été des plus offusqués si un simple agent d'entretien pouvait leur passer un coup de fil amical dès que l'envie lui en prenait._

_Pivotant en direction de la silhouette sombre dans le coin de son champ de vision, elle découvrit un homme dans la trentaine, décontracté malgré son uniforme tiré aux quatre épingles. Les cheveux et les yeux sombres, ces derniers indéfinissables tant l'homme les maintenait plissés dans une attitude scrutatrice caricaturale._

_« De près, vous ne paraissez pas si vilaine ou vieillissante._

_- Pardon ? » s'était-elle étranglée par l'insinuation inattendue._

_- Je vous trouve même très jolie » poursuivit-il en l'ignorant, un sourire charmeur étirant ses lèvres. Charismatique et séduisant. « Pourquoi votre père essaie-t-il de vous caser ? _

_- Il a tendance à oublier que je ne compte pas sur ses relations pour avancer dans ma carrière » avait-elle soupiré en haussant les épaules d'un air dédaigneux. Laissant de côté le fait que cet inconnu sache pertinemment qui elle était. Après tout, son père avait la notoriété de son côté._

_- Avec une jolie petite tête blonde comme la vôtre, c'est compréhensible de l'oublier._

_- Et vous êtes ?_

_- Jonas. Jonas Hanson. Pour vous servir princesse._

_- Et vous complimentez souvent les femmes en parlant de leur âge ? » Sam arqua un sourcil, quelque peu dérangée par le sobriquet dont Jonas l'avait affublée._

_- Seulement les plus gradées » avait-il avoué par plaisanterie, sûr de lui._

Hanson avait eu de bons côtés avant de plonger intégralement dans la mégalomanie. Il était engageant, malin, probablement un peu trop. Et elle l'avait aimé. Pas au point d'en être amoureuse, même si elle avait pensé l'être dans son ancienne vie avant qu'elle n'en comprenne le véritable sens avec Jack.

Les premiers temps avec lui avaient été rafraîchissants. Il était celui qui lui avait fait découvrir un monde nouveau et stable lorsque tout autour d'elle partait en vrille, dans ce moment où revenir du Golf pour être assignée au Pentagone l'avait déstabilisée plus que jamais. Passant du sens des réalités de la guerre à celui des costumes-cravates imbus de leur personne.

Jonas avait su tourner en dérision tout le petit monde des hautes sphères du pouvoir et l'aider à supporter l'égo de ses collègues. Il avait su aérer la cage étouffante dans laquelle on l'enfermait. Et même si sa supériorité avait commencé à la déranger, elle avait fermé les yeux.

Cette fois, elle n'avait pas été jusqu'aux fiançailles, mais il avait fallu qu'elle reste importante pour lui. Pour qu'il la traite différemment le moment venu, sur un autre monde. Sam sentait un léger pincement au cœur, trouvant triste ce que Jonas allait devenir.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par le chuintement des portes d'acier de la cage d'ascenseur. Siler lui montra le bureau avant de s'excuser de devoir s'esquiver. La laissant arpenter un couloir neutre avant de se stopper derrière la porte de briefing, tandis que des mots en filtraient par l'interstice lorsqu'elle abaissa la poignée.

« ... préféré choisir moi-même mes hommes.

- Pas sur cette mission. Désolé. Carter est notre expert de la Porte des Étoiles » asséna George Hammond d'un ton catégorique, lui faisant chaud au cœur.

- On peut savoir d'où il débarque ? »

Elle y était. C'était le moment, celui de vaincre les battements anarchiques de son cœur, se composer un visage serein et de gagner des points auprès de ces hommes.

« Elle débarque du Pentagone » répondit Sam en appuyant fortement sur le premier mot, faisant son entrée dans la pièce où les militaires se trouvaient déjà attablés.

Un sourire ironique camouflant son tumulte intérieur. Revoir cette salle, le général Hammond, Jack O'Neill. Tout cela réveillait en elle une douce nostalgie dont elle n'avait pas jusqu'à lors eu conscience.

La bonne vieille équipe. Teal'c, Daniel, Jack et elle. Ils en avaient passé du temps entre ces quatre murs à chaque rapport de mission. Le sentiment d'être de retour à la maison était apaisant, l'aidant à s'ancrer dans son rôle.

C'était eux, et c'était bon.

Se faire accepter de Kawalsky et Ferretti fut des plus simples après qu'elle leur eut ressorti la vieille blague sur le _major_ Matt Masson, la _poupée astronaute_ qu'elle avait eue plus jeune.

Pour Jack, ce serait plus dur de le faire sortir de ses réserves. Dieu qu'il était agaçant à la dénigrer en raison de son doctorat. Mais cette fois-ci, elle le connaissait. Elle savait qu'il était davantage homme à compter sur les actes que sur les mots, au front comme ailleurs.

Provocante, elle ressorti la proposition narquoise du bras de fer au colonel, sachant pertinemment qu'ils seraient interrompus. Elle en profita pour reprendre son sang froid discrètement, tandis que d'autres images de ''bras de fer'' avec Jack lui envahissait l'esprit. Oh non, mieux valait qu'elle n'ait jamais à le toucher.

Parce que dans cette réalité, c'était celui de Sarah.


End file.
